sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay)
Before you start reading the actual story, allow me to tell you a little backstory. On September 10th (or somewhere around that time period), 2013, which is 2 - 3 Years ago, i had made a Roleplay called: The War for Mobius, which was about Dr. Eggman launching a rather Massive Assault upon Mobius, where the Fan Characters involved in the RP were to unite as one into a single Army to stop his reign of terror. Now, i had COMPLETELY forgot about the Roleplay until Now, so, i thought, for old time's sake, i will resurrect the page. So.. yeah. Here we are now. Also, there was a Series about it which got deleted for not enough content (Because I'm apparently a Lazy Shit :3), which will also be resurrected. So... Here we are now. Enjoy. About War of Mobius is a Non Canon Free-Join-Roleplay about Dr. Ivo Robotink (Dr. Eggman to most) launching a Massive Assault upon all Territories in Mobius. The first assault being at Resako City, a big city located in Northern Mobius. Characters involved will have 2 sides to pick on, The Eggman Empire: Where the Characters/Factions join Dr. Eggman in his quest of achieving a Global Empire. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M): Where you join the Guardian Unit of Nations, and a bunch of other Factions/Characters allied in one banner to defeat Dr. Eggman. While there is a Neutral Side, those characters will probably eventually pick a side. Which one will you choose, in The War of Mobius? The Plot Since clearly since everybody keeps doing some random stuff, I'm posting this up so people will stay on track. This is meant to be a War Roleplay, following similar events on what happened in WWII, example would be Eggman with the Axis and the AFM with the Allies. The side of Eggman would attack first, invading Revako City, and within Hours, they will win, despite anyone's best efforts. The AFM would retreat to Fort Dasxmon and reinforce it along with Yastoma Town. Despite THEIR best fortifications, Side 1 would prove victory AGAIN and will attack BY Day 3 or 4. The remaining forts and towns in the province will also be taken over by Eggman and his allies. After that, about 3 or 5 more Provinces will be taken over by Eggman within that Area until the AFM are able to turn the tide, this part is where the Story's Storyline can be adjusted. If Eggman wins the battle of the 7th Province, he'll keep on advancing, if the AFM wins, they are able to turn the tide and go on the Offensive for about 2 Provinces before Eggman can do the same. At that point, Battles will start to erupt in alot of places in Mobius, leaving more Provinces to be captured and defended. At the End of the Roleplay (Year 2, Month 1), the Side that takes over The Last Province or Takes over the province belonging Robotroplis or Station Square by that time (Meaning the War can be won Early if one side takes over the Side Capitals) will be the winner of the War, regardless of how many Provinces the sides have. Banned Characters/Factions/Users Rudolph Putin The Russian Mobian Republic If someone starts pulling some Illogical BS and/or breaks some of the Wiki/Roleplay Rules, or is Voted off, they will be Banned The Sides. The Eggman Empire Name/User/Rank Dr. Ivo Robotink|Dr. Eggman/Jaredthefox92/Faction Leader 'Eggboss' Valashaska Ocelot/Jaredthefox92/??? Dr. Adviso Metronia/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Glyph Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Triven Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Simble Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Sadion Adtor/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Ivan Stalin/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Harrison the Gorilla/Alexneushoorn/General William the Otter/Alexneushoorn/Lieutenant Frogdolf Hitler/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader You may add more to the Roster. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M) The Commander (That person in Shadow the Hedgehog who leads GUN's Military, idk.)/???/Faction Leader Joshua the Hedgehog/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Sonic the Hedgehog/???/Freedom Fighter Mecha Josh/Joshua the Hedgehog/(Jkirk) 2nd in Command Raven the Panther/XxDuskstarxX/Sergeant Komerl/RedRush3999/Freedom Fighter Alex the Bathuman/Alexneushoorn/Captain Pete/Alexneushoorn/Private Kirk/Alexneushoorn/Corporal Simeon/Alexneushoorn/Sergeant Colonel Hamilton/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader Trevor McLeod/Alexneushoorn/Second in-command Cecil the Rhino/Alexneushoorn/Sergeant You may add more to the roster. Neutral Factions and Characters The New Order (Jaredthefox92) Grief: (Jaredthefox92) Balta (Jaredthefox92) Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) Spoteye the wolf (XxDuskstarxX) Creed Phoenix (Shiv the Wolf) Rock the Cat/ImNotCalledDave/Lone Wolf Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn/No side picked yet Storm the Fox/XxDuskstarxX/No side :3 Jesse Donovan/Alexneushoorn/No side picked yet You may add more to the roster. Roleplay Rules # The Usual: No Godmodding, Autohitting, Metagaming, and Power Playing. # You may have a maximum of 5 Factions and 40 Characters at once. # How many Characters maximum can be in this? I'll say.... OVER 9000. No, i'm serious. # Unless if your a Supernatural being with Powers over the Weather, the Climate and Weather WILL affect you. # Terrian affects anyone, Supernatural or Not. The only way to avoid this is to be in the Air or to be in the outer reaches of Space, but then where's your cover? # Bold Text means something important/urgent has happened, involving a character(s), Faction, or User. Example: The Keter Var Empire has joined The Eggman Empire. # Attacking a Friendly/Neutral Nation will probably cause either them or you to switch sides (Example: the USMR attacks Eggman and they go on the side of the AFM) # Remember: THIS IS A FREE-JOIN. You don't have to ask to join. # In order to capture a province, you must capture the following: TOWNS/CITIES, OUTPOSTS/FORTS, and CAPITALS. Villages don't count on here, as they are small, unless stated otherwise. If the Attackers win the province war, they can advance forward, if the Defenders win, they halt the Attacker's assault, and they go to Defenders, and, well you get the idea. # The Battle is taking place on Mobius, not anywhere else. However, Supplies and Units can be brought from other Outer-Planetary Territories, if your faction has them Canonically. # Anyone can play as EGG and GUN Troops freely, as long as they make the orders Logical. However, taking full command of another Faction (Example: Jkirk, New Order, Junta, Etc.) will require the User's owning the factions permission to do so. # There is a plot. Follow it, please. No random events happening, please. # ??? Factions Currently Involved The Jkirk Federations (Has Mobilized Forces, but not entered Combat) The Eggman Empire The Guardian Unit of Nations (GUN)/United Federation The Keter Var Empire The New Order (Has not entered Combat nor picked a side) The New Jkirk Empire The Union of Soviet Mobian Republics The Mobian Junta The Russian Mobian Republic (Has been voted off) The Frogi Party (Has not entered combat) The Roleplay Begins! The Roleplay will be separated into Years, Months, Weeks, and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = On 8:35 AM, June 1st, 2016, Within Resako City, the citizens were just going about their normal routine. That is, until Stealth EGG Bombers came out of nowhere, dropping bombs onto the City, damaging buildings, and injuring/killing Civilians. Everybody was confused, and was in panic. 15 Minutes later, Ground troops came in, Robotic EGG Soldiers came in as the first wave, capturing people to brainwash them into becoming Loyal Soldiers, if not capturing Civilians, they were killing anyone else. The Cities Law Enforcement retaliated within 5 Minutes, evacuating the Civilians and combating the EGG Troopers. S.W.A.T teams were dispatched 20 Minutes into the battle, helping the Law Enforcement. 9:30 AM, the Guardian Unit of Nations, a Faction that was coming to the Cities aid, sent First Responders to help defend the City. However, at this rate, Eggman's Troops were gonna overrun the city. After 3 Hours of Fighting, the entire city was engulfed into a Warzone. Three figures walked casually through the streets of the battles, covered in black silhouette to remain unrecognizable. For the moment, they did not act. They simply walked and waited. A small black flying craft zomes over the warzone and then moves around one more pass before heading southeast. 1:00 PM, 3 Unidentified Airships enter the City. They are Keterian U7-AQ's, they have joined the side of Eggman to help him in his quest. Multiple Keterian Transport Helicopters, Fighter Jets, and Bombers come out of the hangars of the Airships. From the southeast a squadron of Shriker 63 fighter jets and Zyper 44 bombers approach one of the airships. The Airships hold their fire. They don't want to fire unless fired upon until they're familiar with Eggman's Arsenal. The Zyper bombers begin to cloak as they close into one of the airships. Soon the shriekers begin straffing runs on the airship as well. 1:15 PM, an army known as The Mobian Junta enters the city, joining the Guardian Unit of Nations to defend the city. They sent in many Transport Helicopters, Fighter Jets, Bombers, Ground Troops etc. The Junta's best squad has been sent in as well. Captain Alex the Bathuman and his squad were driving around the city, killing robots and aliens in their jeep. Sergeant Simeon drove the jeep, while Alex, Corporal Kirk and Private Pete shot as many robots and aliens as they could. Alex: Keep going, Simeon! We gotta save the city! Simeon: Sir, yes, sir! Kirk: Sir, there's a lot of them! What do we do? Alex: I'll take care of them. Alex got out an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and fired it at a squadron of robots, blowing them up. Pete: Alex, this is insane! We can't defeat all these robots by ourselves! Alex: You're right. I'll call in more ground troops. Alex got out a radio. Alex: Requesting back-up. Junta Militant: Roger that, more ground troops coming to the city. Alex: Okay, thank you. A lot of Junta ground troops entered the city in vans. They quickly got out of their vans and started fighting robots. The troops were then hit by a Keterian Bombing Run, while additional Transports came in and dropped in more Keterian soldiers. The orders between Alex and Simeon echoed through the battlefield, stopping like water hitting a wall when reaching the shadow-cloaked figures. At that moment, they had located the commander, or at least A commander, and they now had their target. Pete: Alex, those blody Keterians have killed our troops, and they sent in more soldiers. Alex: Oh, for crying out loud! I'm calling for an airstrike. Alex got out his radio again. Alex: Requesting an airstrike. Junta Militant: Okay, sir. Junta Stealth Bombers are on their way to attack the enemy. The Stealth Bombers flew over the city and bombed the Keterians from above. They were all killed. The shadow-draped figured molded into the ground, becoming like real shadows as they began swiftly moving toward the owner of Alex's voice. The Fighters noticed the Stealth Bombers when they dropped the bombs. They began to chase them in their expected Trajectory. Although since they're Stealth, It's gonna be very tough. More Transports, belonging to Eggman, deployed more Robots within the area the Airstrikes were conducted, while the Keterian Transports were loading up another wave of Troops from their Airships. (Sorry, had to delete all that. We have to stay on Plot. When we reach Day 5 then maybe perhaps we'll start going to other places) One of the shadow-figures moved up from behind Alex. Alex turned around and saw the figure. Alex: What the fuck? "You there, freeze!" Was heard followed by the sound of weapon safety's coming off. Despite the shadowy figure being partially transparent, a glowing white mouth began to form around the face, one with very noticeable fangs: a rattling hiss forming as they took a single step toward Alex's face. Alex: Who the fuck are you?